Chloe AKA Oliver's Caretaker
by Calie1
Summary: Chloe is a lot of things to Oliver Queen. She is about to become one more.


**Chloe AKA Oliver's Caretakere**

"Oliver you can probably work out tomorrow morning. Your nine o' clock canceled. That would leave your Friday afternoon free." When he didn't say anything she looked up and across the desk in front of her to find Oliver staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"How long have you been working for me Chloe?" Lately, he had been thinking about her a lot more. Wondering more and more about her place in his life.

"In what capacity? Your assistant, Watchtower, your personnel meteor infected healer, maid, cook-."

Oliver held up his hand. "Yea, I get it. Maybe you need a raise." Of course he was already paying for her condo. Oliver stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. Once he was seated on the edge he resumed their conversation. "What? Five years?"

Chloe shrugged. "As Watchtower yea. Your assistant for almost three." The other things she named she had just inherited somehow. Three years ago Oliver had come to her with a proposal. She could play hero 24/7, but it had to be for him. He needed her in Star City. The problem was what people would think when they saw them together. Oliver's natural conclusion was to hire her as his personnel assistant. It turned into a great reason for her to always be at his side. As for the cooking, picking up after him, and being his personnel doctor, that had just come naturally.

"So for the better part of five years I've been single and you claim to have taken a vow of chastity."

"That was a joke!" Realizing that any talk of work was lost, she put her laptop on the adjoining chair. "I'm busy and every person I do meet is an idiot. Oh and lets not forget about the couple that were threatened by the fact I spend the majority of my day with Star City's most eligible bachelor."

Oliver allowed himself a satisfied smile. "I can understand that." Chloe wasn't impressed with his response and only frowned. He would not be deterred though. "Anyway, now see if you can follow me. I'm always single," he gestured to himself with his hand and then held it out to her, "and you're always single. Plus, we're two young, attractive adults."

"Aren't you like six years older than me?" Chloe bit out. She still wasn't over his comment about her lack of love life.

"That is beside the point. I age well. I can't help that." He chose to ignore the roll of her eyes and continued. "My point is, what have we been doing the past five years? I mean Chloe, we're practically in a relationship but without the benefits." Her mouth fell open and he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or possibly back away.

"You can't be serious. That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. You are not implying that you and me…" Chloe couldn't even say it.

"No!" Well not really. "All I'm saying is since Lois," he hated mentioning her name at this moment, "there hasn't been any other woman I have spent as much time with as you. Lois and I were over four years ago Chloe."

Four years was an awfully long time, but she still wasn't totally getting his point. "Oliver, whatever it is you're trying to say I'm not understanding it."

"You're serious right?" Oliver shook his head. He had never figured her for dim witted, unless she purposely did not want to see. "You buy my groceries, wait for me to come home after missions, schedule everything I do, bought a coffee maker for my kitchen, redecorated my bathroom-."

"You asked me to do the bathroom, I didn't want to." Chloe cut in defensively.

Oliver waved her off and continued. "Cook dinner for me when you know I am going out for a patrol, call and make sure I'm up in the morning, I mean jeez Chloe…" Oliver only shook his head. What had he been thinking the whole time this had been going on? He had been taking it for granted. Sure he paid her way, but their agreement had nothing to do with the cooking, the early phone calls, the waiting up for him, and the numerous other things she did.

"I-." What was she supposed to say? Some things she did because he paid her to, but the majority of them she did because she cared. "We're friends Oliver, I care about you. That's why I do those things."

"Chloe," Oliver stepped forward and leaned over her, supporting himself with both of his hands on the arms of her chair, "I know you care about me, but I want to hear that you care about me as more than a friend." Just as she opened her mouth to speak he interrupted her. "Don't make up excuses and don't lie. If I'm wrong than I can deal with it. But I want the truth." When she didn't say anything he decided to try a more forceful tactic. "I'm going to kiss you; all you have to do is either slap me or kiss me back." At his words she tried to speak again but his mouth was already on hers.

His lips pressed against hers then pulled back, but she could still feel his warm breath brushing against her lips. Chloe breathed in deeply and looked up at him with wide eyes. She paused just for a moment, running over all the reasons that what he had just done was so wrong. But Oliver was right, what had they been thinking the past three years? Chloe threaded her hands through his blond hair and yanked his head back down to her.

Oliver was startled at first but it didn't take him long to recover. He was soon pulling her up and out of the chair and wrapping her body in his arms.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted to pull herself up and closer to his height but it was a lost cause. Then his hands were sliding down and over here backside and she found herself being lifted up and placed on his desk. For a while his hands traveled over her body, but never going to far. It was still enough to drive her crazy and make her pull him closer with her legs around his waste.

It was Oliver who finally pulled away. As much as he appreciated her response, if she succeeded in unbuttoning his shirt as she had begun to do then he didn't know if he would be able to stop. "Chloe." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. For a moment he wasn't able to speak. Her eyes were glassy, lips swollen, chest heaving, and her skirt pushed up her thighs to accommodate her legs being wrapped around his legs. "Didn't you say I was free tomorrow night?"

His words didn't fully penetrate the lust clouding her mind. Slowly, she dropped her legs from his waste and came back to herself. "Yea."

"Well then maybe you can block tomorrow night off. I have plans to take this woman I know to dinner." A smile slowly lit up her face.

"You want to take me out tomorrow night?" Chloe asked a little more giddily then she would have liked.

"Tomorrow night." Oliver pressed a kissed to the side over here neck. "And the next night." Then another kiss further up. "And the night after that." He pressed a kiss to her jaw line. "And then every night after that." He pressed his lips softly against her lips and pulled away. "And all the days in-between."

Chloe smirked. "Considering I have control over your schedule I think I can arrange that."

"I thought you could." Oliver smiled back as he kissed her again.


End file.
